Nueve Cartas
by any.izumi
Summary: El pozo queda sellado y Kagome con las intenciones de descargarse, lanza cartas al pozo, luego de unos años se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha logró cruzar el pozo y leyó sus cartas...


**Es mi primer fic, asi qe no sean malas, no tengo demasiada experiencia escribiendo, pero con algo se empieza :)**

**y si creen qe es una mierda, no duden en decirlo **

* * *

><p>…Nunca volví a ver a Inuyasha, aunque intente muchas veces pasar a través del pozo simplemente no pude, está sellado, bloqueado, como quieran decirle; lo extraño, cada parte de su ser, hasta el más mínimo detalle, su perseverancia, su valor, su torpeza, arrogancia, sus celos, la forma mira cuando el gana una discusión y la forma que mentía cuando iba donde Kikyo; TODO.<p>

A pesar de que seguidas veces intente pasar por el pozo, no pasó nada, seguía intentando en vano y solo subía el pozo y me sentía –en cierto modo- algo desesperada, pero un día que mi madre me descubrió solo sonrió con desgana y dijo:

-_La vida sigue, no vas a dejar todo solo por esto, sigue adelante, persevera y verás como las cosas cambian de manera positiva_ –me abrazó y se fue.

Después de eso, mi visión cambio, solamente debía esforzarme en mis estudios y tratar de no ser tan "anti-social" y tal vez darle una oportunidad a Houyo.

…Pero algo en mi me dijo que hiciera algo, una parte de mi seguía al otro lado de ese pozo y no sabía cómo remediar ese sentimiento así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió…

* * *

><p>El pozo se selló para siempre, jamás volvería a ver a Kagome otra vez, quizás ahora luego de la muerte de Kikyo me di cuenta lo que Kagome vale para mí y que en su ausencia solo me dedico a pensar en ella. Ahora solo estoy rondado alrededor del pozo para ver si vuelve, porque tengo miedo de que al yo lanzarme no llegar al otro lado.<p>

Un día, con algo de decisión y cobardía decidí no volver a ver ese pozo, le di la espalda cuando se supone que sería la última vez que le daría la cara y me fui a la aldea.

* * *

><p>Valla, ya han pasado varios años desde que vi a Inuyasha, quizás no siento ese sentimiento de estar con él como antes pero todavía no lo abandono por completo, quizás es verdad eso de que "el tiempo lo sana todo" y que la realidad cambia las personas, porque el ya no es mi realidad, mi realidad son los estudios, mi familia, mis amigos y mi novio Houyo, si, mi novio.<p>

La verdad si siento cosas por él, no es lastima ni lo hago para no estar sola, pero el de verdad me gusta y es muy bueno con migo y siento mariposas cuando estoy con él.

* * *

><p>Hoy se cumplen nueve años de la última vez que vi a Kagome y ocho de cuando deje de ir al pozo… una eternidad, pero de todos modos no siento –ni creo- que es el fin del mundo para mí.<p>

Cuando caminaba tranquilamente hacia el rio Kaede –ya más anciana- me tomó por sorpresa y me llevó a la orilla del rio.

_-¿La extrañas?_ – preguntó de la nada.

Suspiré.

_-¿Qué crees?_ –respondí de forma evasiva

_-¿Quieres que responda?_ –me miró ahora con algo de frustración.

-_Pues sí, la extraño_ – murmuré.

-_Entonces es tu día de suerte porque hace unos días logré quitarle el sello al pozo_ –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Di un saltó atónito y por inercia mis puños se apretaron, mi piernas temblaron y mis dientes rechinaron.

_-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?_ –estaba algo frustrado y sin pensarlo dos veces fui corriendo hacia el pozo y me lancé.

Al llegar al otro lado vi que estaba pisando unos papeles y al ponerles más atención vi que eran sobres; cada uno estaba enumerado y sin pensar las abrí según el orden de los estúpidos números.

_Inuyasha:_

_Ya han pasado dos semanas de la última vez que te vi y aunque tenga miedo de decírtelo, te extraño y no siento que pueda estar más tiempo lejos de ti, que no puedo estar sin ti, nada más soy Kagome, otra chica común y contigo ósea, en esa época me siento poderosa, grande y aquí nada más soy otra._

_Si pudiera explicarte todo ahora, lo haría pero me demoraría mucho, ocuparía mucho tiempo y hojas, pero de todos modos ni siquiera sé porque escribo si de todos modos no creo que lo leas…_

_Por siempre tuya_

_Con amor_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha:_

_Un año de la última carta, ahora estoy de novia con Houyo, pero no siento lo mismo, no se compara a lo que siento por ti, pero me gusta, mejor intentar. Es extraño yo pensaba –de forma diferente- que viviría eso contigo, pero –por desgracia- las cosas no se dieron como quería, así que me tendré que conformar. Aparte creo que estas mejor sin mí, así ahora no te tienes que estar preocupado por mí, ni de estar protegiéndome de monstruos… como sea, te amo._

_Por siempre tuya_

_Con amor_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha:_

_Bueno, solo diré que escribiré una carta por año, creo que te habías dado cuenta…_

_En dos semanas más cumpliré un año con Houyo, ahora me doy cuenta de que el de verdad me gusta y mucho, siento temblor cuando esta cerca de mí, un cosquilleo cuando me abraza y mariposas cuando me besa…_

_Y aunque sea cursi o tonto, yo sentía eso cuando estabas conmigo, sentía que mi pecho ardía cuando me tocabas, aunque me tocaras la cabeza o incluso la oreja, me sentía así, llena…_

_Por siempre tuya_

_Con amor_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha:_

_Quizás no sea apropiado pero, no sé, tengo que escribirlo, ya no soy… virgen._

_La perdí hace tres días, quizás no te importa, quizás sí, la verdad no sé, eres poco predecible, de todos modos esperaba que tú fueras el primero y ahora que me doy cuenta, quizás nunca me vas a llegar a tocar, ni siquiera la rodilla, la oreja o un pelo…_

_Algo que nunca comenté fue que yo esperaba que algún día me dijeras por voluntad propia dos palabras que yo creo tu sabes cuales son.._

_Por siempre tuya_

_Con amor_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha:_

_Hace dos años que no escribo, pero han pasado muchas cosas, universidad, un trabajo para pagar mis estudios y tengo un novio maravilloso._

_Pero, tengo que confesar algo, no siento eso por ti, no ahora que no estás, pero quiero mucho a Houyo, mentiría si dijera que no lo amo, pero lo amo y mucho, me moriría sin él, hasta pienso que es doloroso para mi querer a otra persona que no seas tú…_

_Con amor_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha:_

_A pesar de los años, todavía siento ese apego hacia ti, no como antes, pero todavía no logro desprenderme de ti, paso algunas de mi noche pensando en que hubiera pasado si el pozo no estuviera sellado; ¿Viviríamos juntos?, ¿Discutiríamos más?, ¿Nos separaríamos?, pero ¿Qué más estúpido que pensar eso? Nunca voy a tener la respuesta y aunque me lo imagine sé que no hubiera sido así, yo me imaginaba tener una vida contigo y mira en lo que estoy ahora… En tres meses me caso con Houyo, le amo, pero todavía no te saco de mi mente, me siento un poco culpable al casarme con el teniendo a otra persona en mi mente…_

_Con amor_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha:_

_No he escrito una carta desde hace ahora dos años, pasaron tantas cosas y todo muy rápido, siete meses después de casarme quedé embarazada, tuve una complicaciones pero todo salió bien, nuestro pequeño está muy sano y fuerte, mañana va a cumplir un año y estoy emocionada, un hijo no cumple todos los días un año ¿No es cierto?_

_Bueno, espero encontrarme contigo y poder platicar del pasado…_

_Con cariño_

_Kagome_

Luego de leer todas las cartas, me sentí frustrado, yo todavía la amo, me siento culpable por nunca decirle un "te amo" o un simple "te quiero", pero ahora que estoy en su época la podría buscar y hablar con ella, nueve años son mucho tiempo, necesito verla, olerla, sentirla…

Salí del pozo y me encontré con una mujer, cabello azabache hasta los hombros, hermosos ojos marrones, pequeñas marcas de edad en la cara con un pequeño niño que lo llevaba de la mano.

_-¿Kagome?_ –murmuré estático, sin aliento y con las manos temblorosas.

-_Inuyasha, anda a la casa con tu abuela ¿sí_? –dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al pequeño a su derecha.

Me sentí sorprendido, su hijo tenía MI nombre, pero lo que me tenía atónito era que me encontraba con Kagome, se veía que los años pasaron por su rostro, pero se seguía viendo hermosa, radiante y alegre.

Fui a abrazarla disfrutando el abrazo en todo su esplendor, ella no opuso resistencia.

-Te amo –susurré en su oído.

**FIN**


End file.
